


Sign of the Times

by saturnes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, OT3, Puppy Play, Puppy Xuxi, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnes/pseuds/saturnes
Summary: Xuxi could always trust his two boyfriends to take care of him.





	Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> well i posted a tweet about this on my nsfw and my mutual and i got. Into. it so this kind of happened. enjoy!

__

Mark had Xuxi pinned down with his hips seated on top of the latter’s. Xuxi really didn’t know how to act in the moment—he had Johnny drilling into him and Mark steadily riding his cock and the dual sensations had him seeing the galaxies in the sky. Johnny’s hips drove into Xuxi’s with quick, hard, precise thrusts hitting Xuxi’s prostate with almost every push of his hips. Xuxi had a death grip on Mark’s shoulders, who was leaning down, kissing Xuxi’s jaw as he undulated his hips on Xuxi’s cock.

“Look at how pretty he is, Johnny,” Mark muttered through bated breath, leaning back slightly to come face to face with his taller boyfriend. Xuxi simply moaned as he was fucked well. Mark snickered and gripped Xuxi’s face, squishing his cheeks ever so slightly and cooing at the older boy. “Does puppy feel good? With Mommy on his cock and Daddy inside of him, hm? I bet the little pup wants more, right?” Xuxi let out a garbled moan as Johnny gave a particularly hard thrust at the same time Mark fully seated himself on his cock. “He wants Daddy to fuck him harder and Mommy to ride him faster. Is that want our slutty puppy wants?” Xuxi nods mindlessly, eyes rolling back when Johnny’s thrusts pick up slightly.

“Yes, Mommy,” Xuxi whines, mewling when Mark places his hands on his chest, thumbing at his hard nipples.

Mark coos slightly and moves his hips faster, leaning back up so that he’s tilted into Johnny’s chest. Johnny keeps one hand gripping Xuxi’s hips roughly, but his other hand sneaks around Mark’s waist and holds him close as the two of them make a mess out of their boyfriend.

Xuxi feels so close, he’s felt close since Mark sat on his cock, but he wants more—he wants his boyfriends to completely ruin him.

Xuxi takes one of Mark’s small hands and places it on his own cheek.

“Daddy feels so m-much better than you,” Xuxi pants out weakly. Mark raises his eyebrows and grinds his hips down onto Xuxi’s. Xuxi bites back a loud whimper and continues. “He could make me c-cum faster than you can,” he tries again, his eyes watering at the pleasure. A tear or two slips out of his eyes, but he blinks the rest back. Mark glares down at him, but realizes what he wants.

“Could he?” Mark asks, caressing Xuxi’s cheek. Xuxi nods frantically, still trying his best to hold back his tears. Mark just smiles and traces Xuxi’s skin down to his neck. Mark’s hand wraps around Xuxi’s throat and squeezes. Xuxi’s mouth drops open in a silent moan as Mark leans down once again and presses a kiss to his cheek as he squeezes harder.

“I think you shouldn’t talk anymore, puppy,” Mark comments breathlessly, his hips picking up the pace and making Xuxi let out choked moans.

Johnny stared down at the two boys, pupils dilated at the sight of his smaller boyfriend riding the taller boy with his hand wrapped around his puppy’s throat.

“Was Mark right, pup? Do you want Daddy to fuck you harder while Mommy rides you?” Xuxi’s eyes blink open at Johnny’s voice and he nods silently, tear tracks evident on his cheeks. Xuxi nods feverishly and gasps as Mark releases his neck. Johnny simply smiles and moves his hips faster, pounding into Xuxi with hard thrusts to push him over the edge. Xuxi’s eyes roll back and his back arches as he moans and moans endlessly, which Mark takes as his cue to move his hips faster.

“Ple—oh, fuck! Please! M-Mommy, Daddy, please!” Xuxi calls out incoherently as the two boys fuck him within an inch of his life. “Please! Puppy wants to cum!” Mark and Johnny smile at their wrecked puppy, all three panting and moving as one. Mark leans down and pressed feathering kisses to Xuxi’s neck as he begs for them.

“Mommy, please! I-I wa-want to—“ Xuxi’s voice cracks and drops off when he feels Mark bite into his neck. Mark’s teeth dig painfully into the skin of his neck and his eyes roll back into his head as he thrusts up into Mark’s heat, finally, finally, letting go and cumming deep inside of his small boyfriend. Xuxi’s entire body twitches as he cums inside of Mark while Mark doesn’t let up, riding him and squeezing around his cock as he cums. Xuxi falls back onto the bed, but he quickly arches back up when Johnny resumes thrusting into him. Mark’s no different, not stopping the movement of his hips and continuing to ride his tall boyfriend even after he’s finished.

“D-Daddy,” Xuxi whines, sobbing out when the other two laugh. Xuxi’s hands reach up and grab onto Mark’s biceps, then his shoulders, then his back. Xuxi’s nails scratch down Mark’s back and Mark moans, eyes squeezing shut as his movement become short and sloppy. Mark leans back against Johnny’s chest as Xuxi scratches at his hips and sides. Johnny gladly welcomes Mark and kisses his neck softly as he reaches around and grabs Mark’s cock. Mark moans loudly and fists Johnny’s hair as he cums, Johnny’s and Xuxi’s names on his lips. Johnny groans loudly and thrusts into Xuxi one last time before he releases, filling Xuxi up with rope after rope of cum. Xuxi whines tiredly and blinks away tears to stare up at his two boyfriends, lost in the throes of pleasure.

Mark slumps down against Xuxi’s chest, panting heavily. Johnny holds himself up, surprisingly, and pulls out of Xuxi (which earns him a loud whimper from his puppy).

“Mark... You’re getting your cum all over yourself,” Xuxi pants. Mark giggles quietly and groggily pushes himself up, looking down at his messy chest.

“Oops,” he says with a shrug, making Xuxi tiredly giggle. Mark is vaguely aware of the sound of running water in their adjacent bathroom, but he’s too preoccupied with Xuxi’s glowing face to care.

“Feel okay?” he asks, leaning down to lightly kiss his boyfriend’s full lips. Xuxi nods and rubs Mark’s sides.

“Really, really good,” he tells Mark as Johnny walks back into the room.

“Come on, you two. I have a bath running for us and you two are dirty.” Xuxi pouts when Mark sits up and gasps as Mark pulls off of his cock. Mark stands up on shaky legs, reaching out for Johnny so he doesn’t collapse. Johnny holds Mark steady with one arm and helps Xuxi up with the other. Both both lean on Johnny as they walk to the bathroom.

Johnny and Mark help a tired Xuxi into the bath and Mark follows, sitting in front of Xuxi. Johnny finally gets in, sitting behind Xuxi. The other two relax backwards, Mark leaning into Xuxi’s chest and Xuxi into Johnny.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Xuxi mumbles, head resting in the crook of Johnny’s neck. Mark kisses Xuxi’s wrist with a smile.

“Always, Xuxi,” he tells him.

“I love you,” Xuxi mumbles again, making Mark and Johnny smile simultaneously.

“We love you more,” they say in unison, cuddling up to their boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> well. yeah. xuxi just likes being fucked by his two boyfriends and that’s that  
> come talk to me @sadistsinc [nsfw twt]


End file.
